banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman
Stickman is a large, spindly robot built by YouTuber Stickman for Series 1.5 and 2 of Banter Wars. Stickman is an extremely large robot, with its motors mounted on its "arms" and "legs", with a horizontal spinning tribar in place of a head, tipped with razors. Stickman, although unusual in shape, proved successful in battle, winning the Weapons Match competition in Series 1.5, but it wound up being completely destroyed in Series 2 as the first victim of eventual champion Siren. Robot History Series 1.5 In its first battle in the Weapons Match, it was up against fellow spinners Wollington's Wawwior, Snaveeel, and Mistre Bumbles. Stickman started by attacking Snaveeel, only for Snaveeel to turn away and attack Mistre Bumbles who was shuffling slowly to the chaos. Wollington's Wawwior had got its blade stuck on Stickman and was controlling the machine about, however this benefited Stickman, who then sliced off Snaveeel's wheel. Wollington's Wawwior went over and attacked the back of Stickman but as usual the weapon got caught on Stickman's struts as it struck. The two robots were almost counted out which caused them both to back away. Eventually all four robots meet, with Wollington's Wawwior and Stickman easily on top, attacking and damaging the beat-up Snaveeel and the slow to react Mistre Bumbles. Wollington's Wawwior then turned against Stickman with Mistre Bumbles and Snaveeel joining and ganging up on Stickman as well. Despite this late effort from the three bots as well as Wollington's Wawwior's aggression, Stickman still won a controversial split judges' decision due to causing the most damage. In the Weapons Match final it fought the winner of the axe match, Vangthor, and best flipper, QueenBlaze. It didn't start well for Stickman as QueenBlaze slammed into Stickman, flipping it up in the air while Vangthor attacked QueenBlaze. QueenBlaze was tipped over by Stickman while inevitably flipping the srimech-less Vangthor onto its back. Stickman shoved the two beached robots about, taking off QueenBlaze's flipper in the process with its spinning bar, leaving it unable to self-right. Eventually both QueenBlaze and Vangthor were counted out, leaving Stickman the overall winner of the Weapons Match. Series 2 Stickman was placed in Heat G, being matched up against Doodle's robot Siren in the first round. Siren proved to be one of the worst possible opponents that Stickman could have drawn, with the first hit causing copious smoke to pour from Stickman's front left drive motor. With Stickman's "head" firmly in the clamp of Siren, it quickly lost its left arm entirely. Although it managed to escape briefly when Siren tried to pin it against the wall, Siren pursued and caught Stickman by the legs, chopping another drive motor off and tossing the bot away. Stickman, now missing half of its drivetrain, managed a brief rally as it slipped its spinning razors underneath Siren's wedge, but was forced to back off before it could do any real damage. Siren takes Stickman into the wall again, and catches the spinning razors of Stickman in its clamp again, but this time both robots took serious damage, with Siren losing half of its weapon and one of its wheelguards, and Stickman losing yet another leg. Siren continues to batter Stickman, at one point being tossed by the arena flipper but self-righting, even with half its mechanism torn off. Incredibly, Stickman survived to the end of the fight, forcing a judge's decision. The judge ruled quickly in favor of the dominant Siren, and Stickman was eliminated from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Weapons Match, Champion *Series 2: Heat G, Round 1 External links Stickman's YouTube channel Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with horizontal spinners Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Side event champions Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Allstars Category:Series 2.5 competitors